prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Love Interests
The Love Interests is a rhetorical group of people who were or are currently dating the Liars specifically. It also includes intense crushes and potential boyfriends or girlfriends. This group mainly consists of the three main "love interests": Toby, Caleb and Ezra. Endgame Couples (so far) At this moment, the couples are: *Spencer Hastings is dating Caleb Rivers. *Hanna Marin is single. *Aria Montgomery is dating Ezra Fitz. *Emily Fields is single. *Alison DiLaurentis is the widow of Elliott Rollins. *Mona Vanderwaal's marital status is unknown. Relationships by Season The major relationships in Season 1 are: Ezria (On/Off), Emaya (On/Off), Seanna (Broken Up), Lanna (One-Sided Crush), Temily (One-Sided Crush), Ariel (Briefly), Haleb (On/Off), Paily (Briefly), Wrencer (Briefly), Spalex (Official, then Broken Up), and Emison (Flashback; Briefly). Major relationships in Season 2 include: Spoby (On/Off), Haleb (Official), Emara (Official, then Broken Up), Emaya (On/Off), Ezria (Official), Haria (Fake Relationship), and Nona (Official, then Broken Up). The major relationships in Season 3 are: Ezria (On/Off), Haleb (On/Off), Spoby (On/Off), Wesria (Kissed), Wrenna (Kissed), and Paily (Official). Major relationships in Season 4 include: Jakria (Official, then Broken Up), Coria (Kissed), Paily (Broken Up), Haleb (Broken Up), Spoby (On/Off), Raria (One-Night Stand), Habriel (Kissed), Tranna (Official), Ezria (Official, then Broken Up), and Mina (Official, then Broken Up). Major relationships in Season 5 include: Ezria (Official, then Broken Up), Tranna (Broken Up), Haleb (Official), Paily (Official, then Broken Up), Spoby (On/Off), Joncer (Flirted and Kissed), Spencer and Colin (Kissed), Emalia (Fling), Andria (Official), Alison and Holbrook (Kissed), and Mina (On/Off). The major relationships in Season 6 are: Haleb (Broken Up, then Kissed), Spoby (Broken Up), Andria (Broken Up), Sarily (Official, then Broken Up), Lorison (On/Off, then Broken Up), Mina (Official, then Unknown), Spaleb (Official), Jordanna (Engaged), Aria and Liam (Official), Ezria (Affair), and Alison and Elliott (Married). In Season 7, the major relationships are: Spaleb (On), Jordanna (Broken Up), Ezria (Affair, then Official), Aria and Liam (Broken Up), Alison and Rollins (Widow), and Spencer and Marco (Hook-up). Main Girls's Romantic Others The love interests of the six main girls are listed in the chronological order: *[[Alison DiLaurentis|'Alison Rollins']]: Emily Fields (Kissed), Beach Hottie (Pregnancy Scare), Ezra Fitz (Dated), Ian Thomas (Secretly dated), Gabriel Holbrook (Kissed), Lorenzo Calderon (Dated), Elliot Rollins (Ex-Husband). *[[Spencer Hastings|'Spencer Hastings']]: Ian Thomas (Kissed), Wren Kingston (Kissed), Alex Santiago (Dated), Toby Cavanaugh (Dated), Jonny Raymond (Kissed), Colin (Kissed), Caleb Rivers (Dating), Marco Furey (Hook-up). *[[Aria Montgomery|'Aria Montgomery']]: Ezra Fitz (Dating), Noel Kahn (Dated), Jason DiLaurentis (Kissed), Wesley Fitzgerald (Kissed), Jake (Dated), Connor (Kissed), Riley (One-night stand), Andrew Campbell (Dated), Liam Greene (Dated). *[[Emily Fields|'Emily Fields']]: Alison DiLaurentis (Kissed), Ben Coogan (Dated), Maya St. Germain (Dated), Paige McCullers (Dated), Samara Cook (Dated), Lyndon James alias Nate St. Germain (Kissed), Talia Sandoval (Fling), Sara Harvey (Fling). *[[Hanna Marin|'Hanna Marin']]: Mike Montgomery (Kissed), Sean Ackard (Dated), Caleb Rivers (Dated), Wren Kingston (Kissed), Gabriel Holbrook (Kissed), Travis Hobbs (Dated), Jordan Hobart (Ex-Fiancé). *[[Mona Vanderwaal|'Mona Vanderwaal']]: Noel Kahn (Dated), Caleb Rivers (Kissed), Mike Montgomery (Dated). Flirting relationships without kissing: *Alison and Toby *Spencer and Andrew *Emily and Shana *Hanna and Lucas *Aria and Holden *Emily and Toby *Mona and Jason *Spencer and Dean People who have been interested in more than one Liar: *Andrew: Spencer and Aria *Toby: Spencer and Emily *Ian: Spencer and Alison *Wren: Spencer and Hanna *Mike: Mona and Hanna *Gabriel: Alison and Hanna *Ezra: Alison and Aria *Caleb: Hanna and Spencer *Noel: Mona and Aria Other Important Relationships * Melissa Hastings and Wren Kingston: Engaged (Season 1), then Couple (Season 4 - Season 6) * Ella Montgomery and Byron Montgomery: Married (Season 1 - Season 2), Divorced (Season 3 - Season 6) and then Married again (since Season 6) * Melissa Hastings and Ian Thomas: Married (Season 1) * Jenna Marshall and Garrett Reynolds: Dated (Pre-Season 1 - Season 2) * Jenna Marshall and Noel Kahn: Dated (Season 2 - Season 3) * Melissa Hastings and Garrett Reynolds: Dated (Season 2 - Season 3) * Jenna Marshall and Shana Fring: Dated (Season 2 - Season 5) * Ashley Marin and Ted Wilson: Engaged (Season 3 - Season 5) * Ella Montgomery and Zack: Engaged (Season 3 - Season 5) * Ashley Marin and Jason DiLaurentis: One-Night Stand and Kissed (Season 5) * Toby Cavanaugh and Yvonne Phillips: Dating (since Season 6) * Jessica DiLaurentis and Peter Hastings: Affair (Pre-Season 1; Off-Screen) * CeCe Drake and Jason DiLaurentis: Dated (Pre-Season 1; Off-Screen) * Charlotte DiLaurentis and Elliot Rollins: Dated (Season 6; Off-Screen) Category:Pairings Category:Love Interests Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Romances Category:Romantic Pairings